


Corrosivo

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aqui está a História Chibi, espero que goste =*</p></blockquote>





	Corrosivo

O sol estava especialmente sádico aquele dia. Narcissius prendeu os cabelos em um rabo alto, sem deixar que as franjas escapassem. Usava uma calça banca, camisa sem mangas e um tênis leve, roupas aceitáveis para usar dentro da Millefiore. Em suas mãos uma sacola com Narcisos amarelos saindo deles podia ser vista e segurava-as com certo cuidado. Andou grande parte do jardim, mas o lugar que tinha escolhido era um tanto exposta.

  
Tinha o olhar baixo, como se evitando que as pessoas olhassem em seus olhos porque elas veriam que provavelmente sua consciência estava em outro mundo, em um lugar qualquer menos naquele onde seu corpo permanecia. Ajoelhou-se ao chegar ao local, alguns dos objetos de jardinagem como tinha deixado. Aquilo parecia quase um ritual para quando precisava pensar profundamente nas coisas.

  
Muitos podiam achar que sua aceitação às coisas era pura ingenuidade. O fato de não julgar as pessoas, muitas vezes não se deixar afetar por acontecimentos chocantes, por aquilo que via ou ouvia, era parte do que tinha aprendido em um treinamento árduo. Parte de sua disciplina. Ajudava em seu autocontrole. Suas chamas não eram só agitadas como também muito afetada por tudo em sua mente que podia ser intenso ou confuso.

  
Desde pensamentos aos sentimentos.

  
Por isso sempre pegava um dia para pensar. Dependendo da intensidade dos acontecimentos poderia ser a cada uma semana ou a cada um mês. Faria qualquer coisa que lhe deixasse tranquilo, desde nadar no mar, plantar ou até mesmo durante o fim de um treinamento na qual iria se esforçar um pouco mais. Aquele era um dos dias e ele precisava muito da paz de poder plantar a sua flor em sua atual terra sagrada.

  
X-X-X

  
Nark tinha uma vida comum.

  
Ele tinha crescido em uma cidade pequena e bonita, cercado de uma família que o amara e tinha esse sentimento igualmente intenso pelos parentes. Tinha nascido belo, crescido belo e tinha cuidado disso em uma vaidade saudável com a pele, cabelo e machucados que sempre evitava cicatrizes. Em uma época de sua infância tinha sido um tanto rebelde e impaciente, mas apenas porque pessoas demais lhe rodeavam e imploravam por sua atenção.

  
Não chegava a ser agitado, era talvez alegre demais e como um menino supostamente deveria ser. Amava coisas bonitas, perigo e talvez por isso conhecesse cada canto daquela cidade que era belo e tinha as visões mais belas. Lugares que compartilhava com amigos e parentes. Tinha senso de responsabilidade, porém não sabia quantas vezes já tinha quase se perdido na floresta antes que amigos lhe encontrassem, e levado bons tapas de Kallini por chegar tarde em casa.

  
Sempre tinha sentido algo em si. Mas na maior parte de sua infância não era nada que realmente pudesse sentir. Era uma coisa tão distante, mas ao mesmo tempo perto o suficiente apenas para fazer seu corpo estar permanentemente quente. Aos 5 anos, Kalini notava que ele tirava as cobertas para dormir mesmo no inverno, e que chegava a suar se fossem colocadas de volta. Um ano depois, o garoto já não usava mais pijamas por causa do calor, sempre estando com as vestimentas mais leves ou ate mesmo apenas de roupa íntima.

  
Aos sete, sua ira sempre se transformava em uma dor aguda por todo o corpo. Como se pequenas agulhas penetrassem por dentro, todas ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentia mais fortes em alguns pontos, mas passava quando se acalmava. Por causa disso, tentava evitar algumas pessoas, atitudes e pensamentos, notava que era mais fácil quando, tentava procurar outros motivos.

  
Até mesmo um relógio quebrado está correto duas vezes ao dia... Certo?

  
Essa foi uma mudança leve que durou até os dez anos. Foi quando entrou para a natação, sua família estava em uma crise econômica. Foi quando todos começaram a ir almoçar em sua casa e no desespero o pai e a tia abriram uma loja de doces com tudo o que tinham. Era arriscado e tinha sempre de ajudar na casa, com os primos e o resto. Idade para pequenas responsabilidades.

  
Aos onze...

  
Ele odiava brigar com os primos. Não importava como ou quando fosse. Mas o que ele mais odiava era ser julgado por algo que não tinha feito. Então quando o mais velho mentiu para os pais sobre o porquê do mais novo estar machucado... Não pôde evitar gritar com ele. Porque colocava a culpa em si? Não tinha feito nada para desagradá-los a tarde toda. Não aceitava isso. Que os pais o olhassem daquele jeito.

  
Nunca tinha sido tratado assim.

  
Por isso correu, fugiu para qualquer canto. Ele sabia que tinha uma casa visinha que não tinha dono. Corria olhando para baixo e sentindo o corpo doer mais do que o normal. Sequer notava aquela aura vermelha lhe rodeando quando entrou no jardim e notou a presença de duas pessoas. Mas nesse momento seu pulmão já não tinha tanto ar, seu estômago doía como se uma lança tivesse a perfurado. Chorava sem notar.

  
Caiu de joelhos. Se estivesse em sua condição normal provavelmente notaria que o homem que se aproximou de si estava tentando lhe matar, mas não. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo, não tinha quase noção nenhuma do que estava ao seu redor. Só tinha medo, um profundo medo. Em um reflexo assustador do desespero, com suas últimas forças, segurou forte o pulso do homem, levantando os olhos de safira com as lágrimas já secadas pela chama.

  
– Me ajude. – Implorou antes de vomitar, sangue saindo. Gritos de horror entrando em seus ouvidos. Não entendia o grito, nem sabia que nada mais estava em suas mãos ou a estranha humidade em seu rosto. Em alguns segundos tudo se tornou vermelho e negro, um profundo negro lhe puxando, mas não queria ir. Não queria ir por mais agradável que parecesse. Porém, tinha alguma escolha?

 

  
X-X-X

  
Quando acordou a dor ainda era horrenda em seu corpo. Os olhos fitavam o telhado de madeira, muito parecia com a da sua casa, porém podia reconhecer as diferenças. Estava coberto por um fino pano molhado e sentia muita sede. As mãos foram instintivamente para o estômago, onde havia doído mais e depois se levantou, gemendo de dor. Tinha agonizado até desmaiar. Por um momento tinha pensado em morrer, mas também estado com tanto medo...   
– Ora, já acordou? Que menino forte você é.

  
Aquela não era uma voz gentil e narciso olhou para a porta. Uma mulher de feições chinesas lhe fitava com um sorriso no rosto que ele não era capaz de compreender. Ela se aproximou sem temer, havia um sentimento de vazio em sua mente, mas logo o branco estava se enchendo de imagens confusas e vermelho... Sua expressão se tornou horrorizada e novamente a dor voltou.

  
O golpe foi rápido. Quase não o sentiu direito ao perder a consciência pela segunda vez. Na terceira vez que acordou ela estava ao seu lado. O tecido já não estava em seu corpo e Li Mei sorriu novamente. Ela trocou o pano em sua cabeça, como sua mãe fazia consigo quando estava com febre, exceto o fato que aquela água era bem mais gelada.

  
– Você, deve ter a idade do meu filho. – A mulher sussurrou. – Qual seu nome?

  
– Narcissius. Eu tenho onze anos...

  
– Um ano mais novo então. Prazer Narcissius. Sou Yana Shin. – Era uma mentira claro, mas ela nunca revelaria seu nome verdadeiro para um garoto. Já não bastava tê-lo achado interessante o suficiente para dar um jeito na morte de seu cliente e protetor, assim como aquele cuidado excessivo. Parecia uma pena deixa-lo morrer quando o rapaz poderia se tornar tão forte. Ela se perguntava se isso vinha da sua natureza de nuvem. – Eu vou precisar fazer uma coisa em seu corpo pequena flor. Para podermos conversar antes de sua mãe vir lhe buscar.

  
O primeiro pedido foi para que se acalmasse. Ele viu ela tirando potes de agulhas de dentro de uma gaveta, milhares delas, mas eram muito finas. A dor das agulhadas que tinha sentido anteriormente lhe fez ficar tenso, mas assim que a mulher sentiu que ele iria se lembrar de alguma coisa sentiu uma picada na perna. De repente o corpo se tornou mais mole e a mente mais lerda. Era uma droga calmante, portanto estava apenas entorpecido.

  
Ela aproveitou o tempo que tinha para fazer a acupuntura. Cada agulha em cada um lugar muito específico. Apenas depois de todos colocados parou e ofereceu um pouco de água para o loiro. O efeito já estava passando, ela sabia bem. Pegou na mão pequena, em uma feição que não estava acostumada a dar à ninguém além do próprio menino e começou a falar.

  
– Eu preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas, mas para isso, você precisa manter a calma e respirar sempre que eu mandar. Essas agulhas, você sequer as sente certo? Mas elas vão ajuda-lo. Tem uma energia em particular dentro delas. Agora, eu vou fazer perguntas Narcissius, preciso que responda o melhor que puder para que eu possa ajuda-lo.   
Não entendia, estava confuso.

  
– Não pense muito pequeno. Só aceite o que eu estou dizendo por enquanto. Respire.

  
Ele fez, mesmo que a voz dela continuasse não possuindo nenhuma real gentileza, era mais para fria, mesmo assim, aquela mulher estava querendo ajudar certo? Estava com medo, e ela segurava sua mão. Cada pedacinho do seu corpo dizia que estava algo errado, e alguma coisa lhe falava que somente ela poderia ajudar com isso. Talvez porque estivesse sentindo uma energia que embora totalmente diferente fosse, familiar.

  
Depois de muitas perguntas, que se resumiam em desde quando sentia aquelas dores, se sabia por que sentia e se já havia descontrolado antes. Mei fazia notas mentais para o que estava ouvindo e depois de todas as perguntas feitas ela ficou mais séria, tirando as agulhas que, em sua base, já não possuíam mais nenhuma chama da chuva. Ainda segurava a mão dele, com mais força.

  
– Eu sei que se lembra do que fez ontem. – Foi direta. Fazendo o menino olhar para a janela e ver que já estava escuro.– Estive te distraindo para não vir à sua cabeça porque pelo que vi, isso lhe descontrola como todo sentimento intenso. – Abraçou o garoto, colocando-o no seu colo virado para frente porque sabia que ele preferiria não ser olhado enquanto falava. – Eu preciso que você me diga o que se lembra, detalhadamente. Acredito que seu descontrole será um pouco menor porque eu injetei algo especial em você. Mas, se acontecer, eu terei de agir, novamente.

  
– E-eu... – O corpo pequeno começou a tremer, ele sabia do que ela estava falando, mas não queria... Não podia. Estava com medo da dor. Estava com medo do escuro. Só conseguia pensar no quão estava temeroso. – Te...Tenho mesmo que fazer isso?

  
Pela primeira vez sentiu alguma gentileza vinda da mulher. Ele sentia a pena, a compreensão e ao mesmo tempo aquele abraço vinha com um punho forte. Mordeu o lábio com as lágrimas caindo, ácidas, queimava, tudo simplesmente queimava dentro e fora de si. Estava tremendo, tudo estava tremendo. Até mesmo a parede já embaçada pelo líquido.

  
– Eu estava com raiva... Magoado... Meus pais deveriam acreditar em mim. Eles disseram que crianças pequenas nunca mentem... Mas eu não tinha feito então eu estava muito bravo, e triste... Foi quando eu senti essa coisa. Estava me comendo. Ele estava me comendo e ficando grande. Eu não olhava para frente porque não queria ver os olhos dos meus pais em mim. Mas, tinha algo me comendo e doía. Eu fiquei com medo e vi vocês... Doía muito, eu estava com medo.

  
– Respire Narcissius. Respire.

  
– Quando, eu o toquei ele gritou e... tinha algo vermelho vindo no meu rosto. Ele puxou a mão e eu vi, ele muito vermelho, gritando. Estava muito embaçado... E você estava parada me olhando. O-O-O q-que-e-e o-o-os-s meus pa-pa-pais... – Já estava em soluços no braço da mulher. O corpo doía com aquele mesmo sentimento de estar sendo consumido, porém mais fraco que antes. Mei o segurava com mais força. Fazendo um carinho nos braços do garoto loiro.

  
– Shi... Eles não vão saber... Tudo bem? Eu já dei um jeito nisso...

  
– Mas agora eu sou uma pessoa ruim certo? – Se sentia como se tivesse voltado a ter 6 anos. Era tão pequeno ali. – Eu vou ser castigado por isso não é? Eu um dia vou...   
Sentiu-se ser virado, sua cabeça sendo guiada para os ombros da mulher mais velha com certa força. As imagens não saíam da sua cabeça e só conseguia chorar pelo medo, pela dor. Perguntas não paravam de passar pela sua cabeça. Imagens do que aconteceria consigo. Seria preso? Como as pessoas lhe olhariam? Não seria mais amado? Sentiria sempre aquela dor? Era um monstro? Era um monstro? Era um monstro?

  
A garganta arranhava de tanto gritar enquanto tinha os cabelos acariciados. Ele adormeceu ali, enquanto a mulher o observava. Ela nunca tinha visto uma morte tão obscena. Como a pele do homem começou a sumir, as veias corroídas passaram a soltar o sangue que também, em algum momento tinham pequenas explosões e sumiam. O garoto tinha sorte. Sorte por não estar vendo claramente, ou raciocinando. Por mais que tivesse de controla-lo mesmo enquanto dormia para que não se machucasse enquanto se debatia.

  
Ela teve quase de brigar com a mãe dele para explicar que o menino deveria ficar ali e ainda sentia como se todos os vizinhos estivessem de olho. Era bom que a casa em si estava no meio de um jardim enorme, porque se alguém ouvisse os gritos... Ela não poderia ajuda-lo se ele saísse dali e sabia que Kalini estava preocupada e furiosa. Acariciou os cabelos loiros de um garoto encolhido, sentindo dor e com tanto medo de tudo, de tudo, que se admirava por ele não ter enlouquecido ainda.

  
Crianças eram fortes. Mas o que mais a surpreendia era como o corpo dele era resistente e estava se curando bem aos machucados, por mais que não soubesse como estava no interior, onde parecia ferir mais. Ele tinha tossido muito sangue na primeira noite enquanto ainda estava descordado. Ela tinha de pensar em um treinamento que garantiria a ele pelo menos um pouco mais de controle.

  
Porque aquela criança de uma idade tão próxima ao do seu filho não tinha escolhas.

  
Era uma questão de vida ou morte ali. De aceitação e negação. Era um peso grande demais para os ombros tão pequenos. Ele poderia enlouquecer, se matar. Quebrar em mil pequenos pedacinhos para cada dor que passaria ainda. A mudança psicológica e mental seria absurda. Teria de treinar tudo isso nele. Começando pelo militar normal, onde o obrigaria a manter a calma diante de situações inusitadas e estressantes. Ela teria de tomar cuidado para fazer da mente e do corpo dele mais fortes.

  
Aquele garoto mais do que ninguém, teria muito a esconder de quem amava até entender que não era aquilo que ele não podia controlar que o faria um monstro.

  
– Melhor se preparar pequeno... Porque você destruiu as flores do meu jardim.

 

  
X-X-X

  
Não demorou muito para que todas estivessem plantadas, até mesmo algumas sementes, para que nascessem narcisos de mais cores. Gostava mais das totalmente amarelas, mas os azuis, as brancas. Limpou o suor na testa. Aquele sol estava mesmo de matar, precisava de um banho gelado urgentemente. Mesmo com os sentimentos aflorados, se sentia com a mente o mais leve possível por isso controlava suas chamas o melhor possível.

  
Nark sorriu se lembrando de tudo o que tinha passado. Plantar as flores que ela tinha mandado tinha sido um pouco mais difícil do que imaginava. Aquela mulher tinha sido a mais cruel e a mais doce que tinha conhecido em toda sua vida. Ele não poderia colocar em palavras o quão era grato mesmo quando ela lhe fazia desmaiar antes da dor se tornar insuportável, ou de quando ela gritava e lhe ofendia. Ele era grato por tudo.

  
E quem diria que seu primeiro assassinato em nome da Millefiore seria tão parecido com o primeiro de sua vida? Tinha sido por impedir o ataque do homem agarrando-o pelo pulso e golpeando com um de seus ataques de tigre. A chama corroera as veias, e mataram o homem. Era apenas por Li Mei que não estava se torturando naquele momento, nem se torturaria depois. Era por saber o que lhe aguardava em seu futuro.

 

  
_“Narcissius, a sua punição por matar  uma pessoa sempre vai ser a vida que você vai perder pelo ki que usou para matá-la.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está a História Chibi, espero que goste =*


End file.
